Walk Of Life
by Softpaws30
Summary: Morgane découvre qu'elle a des pouvoirs et cela la terrifie. Seulement elle ne sera pas seule à surmonter cette épreuve : Merlin est là quoiqu'il arrive. Alors que des sentiments naissent entre les deux magiciens, Arthur a toujours le chic pour etre la cible préférée des assassins en tout genre. Heureusement quelqu'un lui sauve la vie. Chance ou malchance ? A vous de le découvrir..
1. Chapter 1

**WALK OF LIFE**

 **Petites informations : cela se passe pendant la saison 2, Morgane n'a pas sombré dans les forces obscures, Merlin a décidé de l'aider quand sa magie lui a été révélée et il n'y rien entre Arthur et Gwen pour l'instant (sauf un début d'amitié on va dire). **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rosée et aiguilles de pin **

Le soleil filtrait déjà à travers ses rideaux depuis un bout de temps lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla en baillant et en s'étirant. Arthur se leva en trainant des pieds et alla à sa fenêtre. Il aimait cet endroit car ça lui permettait de pouvoir observer le royaume tout entier, _mon royaume,_ se murmura-t-il. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait deux heures de retard et que ses chevaliers devaient l'attendre pour l'entrainement. En jurant, Arthur se précipita vers son armoire, et choisit des habits au hasard. _Mais où est donc Merlin ?!_ Il s'habilla en vitesse, se promettant de faire payer ce retard au bouffon qui lui servait de valet incompétent. _Tiens si je lui faisais récurer toutes les écuries ? Oui bonne idée …. Et je l'obligerais à nettoyer les bottes de tous les soldats de la garde_. C'est dans un sourire sadique qu'Arthur acheva de s'habiller. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et sans attendre aucune réponse l'inconnu entra :

\- « Merlin !, s'écria Arthur, mais quel plaisir de te voir, j'ai bien cru que tu ne m'honorerais jamais de ta présence !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sire, je ne vous avais pas oublié, répondit Merlin en portant le plateau de petit-déjeuner du Prince, juste un peu mis de côté, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

\- C'est bien là le problème Idiot ! Où étais-tu encore fourré ?, s'enquit le Prince.

\- Nulle part », répondit rapidement le Magicien, en tournant le dos à Arthur.

Trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. _Dieu comme il ment mal_ , pensa l'héritier de Camelott en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Merliiiiiiin, réponds-moi ou …

\- Ou quoi ?, provoqua le brun.

\- … Ou je trouverais bien quelque chose pour te pourrir la vie encore plus que maintenant, c'est clair ?! Donc je te conseille vivement de …

\- A la taverne !, l'interrompis Merlin, mal-à-l'aise

\- … La taverne ?!, s'écria Arthur, étonné que sa menace est fonctionnée, mais tu n'es pas possible Merlin ! J'en toucherai un mot à Gaius. Et maintenant va récurer les écuries et t'occuper des chevaux, cet après-midi, je compte bien allez chasser », rajouta le Prince en souriant doucereusement, sachant bien que son valet avait horreur de la chasse.

Arthur partit dans un coup de vent, non sans lui avoir lâché une dernière insulte au passage. Merlin souffla. Arthur avait cru à l'histoire de la taverne. Il s'épongea le front de sa manche _sur ce coup je l'ai vraiment échappé belle…_ Non Merlin n'était pas à la taverne. Dans un soupir, le serviteur du Prince sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les écuries.

…

Gwen se précipita en sueur vers la chambre de sa maitresse. Voilà presqu'une heure qu'elle la cherchait sans relâche. Pendant qu'elle courrait, le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, vers les appartements de la pupille du roi, elle pensait _et si Lady Morgane a été enlevée ?! J'aurais immédiatement dû prévenir le Roi !_ C'est donc presque en larme que la jeune servante se hâta vers la chambre, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver quelques indices. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Morgane au beau milieu de l'immense chambre ! Cette-dernière en l'apercevant, s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière le paravent :

\- « Lady Morgane !, s'écria Gwen, mais … que …. où … vous êtes … mais … je ne comprends pas …, balbutia d'elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il Gwen ?, demanda Morgane d'une voix douce et amusée.

\- Mais voilà plus d'une heure que je suis à votre recherche ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude, je m'étais imaginée de telles horreurs et …

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne dis-moi ?, l'interrompis Morgane, qui avait brusquement pâlie.

\- …. Non, répondit la servante, déconcertée, je comptais faire prévenir le Roi, mais vous revoilà …

\- Tu as bien fait et je te demanderai de ne me poser aucune question et de ne parler de ça à personne. Est-ce clair ?, conclut Morgane d'une voix tranchante.

\- Bi… bien Madame. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous habiller ?, se risque-t-elle à demander.

\- Oui, je te pris Genièvre », répondit la pupille du Roi d'une voix adoucie.

Gwen s'approcha du paravent, tout en se rappelant le fait que sa maitresse se soit précipitée derrière en la voyant arriver. _Mais qu'a-t-elle donc à cacher ?_ , se demanda la servante soucieuse pour Morgane. Elle ne pipa mot, et l'aida à changer de vêtements, cependant elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses anciens habits : ils étaient humides, _la rosée …._ Et étaient accrochées dessus quelques aiguilles de pin _la forêt …._

Une fois habillée, Morgane donna à Gwen une liste indécente de corvées, et s'éclipsa aussi rapide qu'une ombre. Cette-dernière resta abasourdie dans la chambre, jamais Morgane ne s'était comportée d'une telle façon. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle se le demandait.

…

Lady Morgane était une belle femme, que tous saluaient en la voyant, et elle répondait toujours en souriant sincèrement. Mais aujourd'hui son esprit était embrouillée, une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme une mélodie incessante : _mais où est-il ?_ Soudain elle eut une idée, elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers les cuisines, attrapant au vol entre la multitude de plats qui étaient préparés, un bout de pain et une cruche d'eau. Elle sortit discrètement par la porte de derrière qui menait hors du château. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon, elle s'avança sans peur et activa le pas. Maintenant elle savait où aller.

…

Merlin rageait intérieurement, en jetant le dernier crottin dans la brouette. Il injuriait copieusement Arthur à voix basse, lorsqu'il entendit des gargouillements. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner, et il ne risquait pas de l'avoir, car il devrait accompagner pour la chasse. Il comptait crier tout haut ce qu'il pensait du Prince lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui :

\- « Vous venez admirer mon travail Arthur ? Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un ….

\- Tu lui parles vraiment comme cela Merlin, l'interrompit une voix amusée.

\- Morgane !, s'écria Merlin en se retournant, enfin pardonnez-moi, Lady Morgane, se rattrapa-t-il en faisant une référence à la jeune femme.

\- Merlin, gronda doucement la jeune femme, cesse de dire des bêtises ! Tiens je t'ai apporté cela, rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la cruche d'eau et le morceau de pain.

\- … Merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai faim ! Ton frère s'en ai pris à moi, seulement car il ne sait pas se réveiller seul ! Quelle injustice ! », s'exclama Merlin en jouant très mal la comédie.

Morgane rit devant l'expression outrée de Merlin et se rapprocha de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de continuer sa complainte, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « Mais Lady Morgane ! Je viens de récurer les écuries !

\- Cela ne me fait pas peur Merlin, répondit Morgane en riant, et pas de Lady Morgane avec moi ! »

Merlin parut, sans nul doute, satisfait de la réponse car il reprit leur baiser. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux bien occupés, ils n'aperçurent pas l'ombre au coin de la porte qui les observait et qui s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

…

Lady Morgane resta environ une heure auprès de Merlin, heure pendant laquelle ils discutèrent de tout, de rien et de magie. Elle se sentait heureuse avec lui et rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer. Parfois elle s'imaginait ce qu'elle serait devenue sans lui à ses côtés pour traverser toutes ses épreuves, mais rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner d'effroi. A regret elle dû laisser Merlin, car Arthur lui et quelques chevaliers partaient à la chasse, _barbarie !,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se déroba discrètement et flâna dans le château toute la journée attendant impatiemment le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne souhaitait pas revoir Guenièvre … _Avec les évènements de ce matin._ Elle savait que sa servante n'était pas une idiote. Elle tâcherait donc de se faire pardonner la prochaine fois.

…

La journée passa si longuement que Morgane crut qu'elle allait se tuer. En fin de soirée ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Elle s'autorisa à s'inquiéter … juste un tout petit peu. _Mon Dieu ! Et s'ils se font capturés, ou même pire tués, assassinés, massacrés ! Et s'il y a une demande de rançon ! Non calme-toi Morgane, Merlin est un puissant sorcier, il saura se sortir de là._ Cette pensée la rassura pendant maximum deux minutes, puis elle recommença à s'inquiéter. Elle tournait en rond le long d'une fenêtre, lorsqu'on s'adressa à elle :

\- « Que se passe-t-il Morgane ? Tu sembles te faire du souci, questionna Uther Pendragon, le Roi de Camelott.

\- Oh … Non rien, rien, j'attends juste le retour d'Arthur et Me… les autres, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, il fait déjà presque nuit.

\- Je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop, répondit Uther en souriant à sa pupille, ils vont bientôt arriver et … D'ailleurs ne serait-ce pas eux ? »

Morgane se précipita à la fenêtre et remarque qu'Arthur portait une étrange forme dans ses bras. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita à leur rencontre, suivi du Roi, qui devait se poser la même question qu'elle. Qu'était-ce cette chose ?

Arrivée en bas des dernières marches de la cour, elle s'empressa d'aller vers Arthur, non sans avoir jeter un regard à Merlin :

\- « Arthur ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda Morgane en désignant la forme sanguinolente, qu'il descendait de son cheval baie.

\- … La vraie question serait plutôt qui est-ce ? », murmura-t-il dans une souffle, le visage consterné.

Morgane le fixa interdite pendant un instant, puis regarda horrifiée la personne ensanglantée qu'il portait dans ses bras. Un cri strident retendit alors dans toute la cour et se répercuta contre les murs

« Qu'on appelle la médecin de la Cour ! »

….

* * *

 **Voilà ! ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira suffisamment pour continuer à lire !**

 **Reviews ? ;)¤**


	2. Chapter 2

**En avant pour le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le précédent :)**

 **Merci à fandemerlin, tahury et Le Poussin Fou pour vos reviews ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Chasse et embuscade**

Gaius s'activait auprès de son patient, enfin devrait-il dire _sa patiente,_ depuis des heures et son état commençait à peine à se stabiliser. Il épongea son front en sueur, et appela Merlin pour que celui-ci lui apporte d'autres chiffons humides. Ce dernier partit en vitesse, et revint quelques minutes plus tard … accompagné d'Arthur :

\- « Comment va-t …. -elle ?, balbutia-t-il ?

\- Arthur !, s'écria Gaius, elle a besoin de repos, sortez d'ici et allez-vous reposez !

\- Mais … », tenta Arthur, mais s'abstint face au regard que lui envoyait Gaius.

Arthur sortit, déconcertée. Gaius souffla et installa sa malade confortablement, il envoya Merlin dans sa chambre alors que ce dernier essayait de s'éclipser, pour une raison inconnue, et il s'accorda quelques instants de répit. _Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu encore se passer ?_ , se murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Alors que l'aube commençait à peine à se lever, une porta grinça doucement, suivi d'un vacarme épouvantable, et un Merlin s'écrasa en bas de ses petits escaliers avec un pied coincé dans _un saut ?!_ Merlin jura et se demanda si Gaius ne l'avait pas laissé là exprès. Après avoir repris un peu de contenance, le jeune Magicien regarda autour de lui, l'air de rien (* je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien à quel regard je fais allusion) et remarqua que Gaius dormait à poings fermés et que la _fille_ n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la veille. Les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à refluer vers son cerveau, mais Merlin secoua la tête comme pour les chasser, _de toute manière je vais devoir raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé à Morgane …_ Aussitôt dit, aussi fait, le serviteur partit en direction des appartements de la maîtresse de son cœur, tout en essayant d'être discret.

…

Toc Toc Toc

Morgane ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. C'était le signe ! Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit discrètement à Merlin. Ce dernier se faufila dans la chambre et Morgane ferma la porte, à clé, derrière lui. Le Magicien eut à peine le temps de souffler que Morgane était déjà accrochée à son cou :

\- « J'ai eu si peur en ne vous voyant pas revenir !, lui chuchota-t-elle la voix serrée, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler hier soir, mais …

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas et puis j'ai dû aider Gaius à soigner cette jeune fille.

\- Justement, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- On ne va pas s'exercer dans la forêt aujourd'hui ?, demanda Merlin avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Non, j'ai failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à Gwen, et puis elle se doute de quelque chose, tu sais.

\- Arthur n'a pas non plus apprécié arriver en retard et à moitié habillé devant ses chevaliers, s'esclaffa Merlin, mais tu as raison, mieux vaut rester au chaud le temps que je te raconte tout.

 **Flashback …**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand une dizaine de chevaliers partirent à la chasse accompagner leur Prince. Merlin lui aussi suivait, mais sans grand enthousiasme, râlant et maugréant entre ses dents, il maudissait son maitre, lui et ses tendances barbares.

\- « Allez Merlin ! Un peu de nerfs !, entendit-il crier.

Relevant la tête, il remarqua le sourire narquois que lui lançait l'héritier du trône. _Allez Merlin, un peu de nerfs ! Merlin fait ci, Merlin fait ça ! Vraiment quel privilège m'a fait le Roi en me mettant à son service ! Si j'avais su qu'être au service du Prince était plus fatiguant que de battre des griffons, je ne l'aurais pas sauvé cette espèce d'arrogante …. Fougère ! La plante verte la plus inutile au monde !_ Comme si Arthur l'avait entendu, celui-ci vint se passer à côté de lui et le regarda, l'air énigmatique :

\- « Si vous essayez de paraitre intelligent, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, il est possible qu'on ait jeté votre cerveau à la naissance, finit par dire Merlin après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Au moins je suis né avec, Merlin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, répliqua Arthur, tu sais ce matin, je suis allé à la taverne.

\- Chercher la note que je vous ai laissée ?, plaisanta Merlin.

\- Non je comptais informer l'aubergiste de ne plus jamais te laisser rentrer, mais étrangement tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a appris.

\- Non mais je sens que vous allez me le dire, donc …

\- Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, il me l'a affirmé.

\- Il s'est trompé, répondit au tact au tact Merlin.

\- Merlin tu mens.

\- Arthur vous délirez.

\- Tu es mon serviteur je te signale !

\- Vous êtes mon maitre et cela ne change absolument rien !

\- Je vais t'envoyer au pilori, je te préviens.

\- Et qui vous lèveras le matin ? Moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

\- …

Arthur s'apprêtai à répondre de manière cinglante à Merlin, lorsqu'un cri retentit. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une vingtaine de bandits qui dévalaient la pente dans leur direction et au vu de leurs expressions et de leurs vociférations, ce n'était sans doute pour demander leur chemin, se dit Merlin. Il descendit prestement de son cheval, disposé à prêter main forte à l'arrogante fougère blonde. Sir Léon, à sa droite, lui lança une épée, et partit au combat, rejoindre Arthur. Le Magicien ramassa l'épée maladroitement, alors qu'un homme courait dans sa direction avec l'intention très visible de le tuer. Merlin, prit de panique, fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire de la magie. Sans même se soucier de la discrétion, il leva la main, ses yeux devinrent or pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et ce pauvre homme de fut plus qu'une forme disloquée qui alla s'écraser dans la terre boueuse quelques mètres derrière lui. Le Sorcier se retourna, l'air de rien, un petit sourire aux lèvres … Sourire qu'il perdit très vite, en remarquant qu'au moins la moitié des chevaliers de Camelott venus avec eux étaient à terre, blessés, voire pire. Il accourut pour sauver un des chevaliers restant, aux prises avec trois enragés, qui tentaient de le percer de leurs épées, mais il arriva trop tard l'homme s'écroulait une lame figée dans la poitrine. Un flot de sang s'échappa des lèvres du malheureux et il mourut. Là au milieu d'un combat funeste, où l'héritier de Camelott avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Merlin se figea, tétanisé devant ce spectacle d'horreur. Du sang ruisselait sur les côtes de mailles des trois chevaliers encore vivants. L'éclat du fer, le tintement des armes qui s'entrechoquaient le ramenèrent à la réalité, alors qu'une douleur affreuse lui transperçait la jambe. Il se retourna et hurla de colère en enfonçant son épée dans le cœur de son assaillant. La douleur le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il fallait résister car seuls Sir Léon et Arthur n'étaient pas tombés. Merlin se joignit à eux dans cette dernière bataille perdue d'avance. Les attaquants avaient quant-à-eux aussi repris leurs souffles, mais ils revinrent toujours plus hargneux et venimeux. Le choc fut violent. Soudain un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Imperceptible pour Arthur qui ne voyait pas la flèche, qui filait droit vers son cœur. Merlin se retourna vivement, prêt à révéler sa magie pour le sauver, même s'il savait qu'il risquait d'être exécuté, _quoique je risque fortement de mourir ici, donc bon quitte à mourir, autant garder sa tête…_ Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre de gestes que Sir Léon poussait son Prince et prenait ce trait mortel en pleine poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes il ne bougea pas, puis il s'écroula au sol, un mince filait de sang coulait de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'éteignaient lentement. Arthur, sonné par ce geste qui l'avait sauvé in extremis, regarda avec horreur son meilleur chevalier s'écrouler au sol. Il se releva en criant sa haine aux visages de ses traitres. Le désespoir et une colère sourde et froide avaient pris le contrôle de ses gestes. Il se battait comme un forcené, aux côtés de Merlin qui lui, blessé légèrement au bras et à la jambe, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Soudain il parut à Merlin que le temps s'était ralentit. Comme attiré par une force extérieure, il leva les yeux vers le haut du chemin, où avait été tenue l'embuscade. Ebloui par le soleil, il mit la main devant ses yeux et vit un étalon noir monté par une forme encapuchonnée. Cette dernière fit glisser son regard de droite à gauche afin d'observer plus astucieusement la situation. Enfin la masse sombre encra son regard dans celui du Magicien. Un souffle de force naquit soudainement chez le jeune Magicien, alors que l'étalon dévalait la pente au grand galop. Le cavalier qui le montait sortit une épée et trancha les têtes des premiers assaillants qui avaient eu la malchance de ne pas courir assez vite _ou d'être trop curieux_. Le cavalier sauta en plein galop aux côtés d'Arthur et tua d'un seul coup l'homme, qui comptait en finir avec la vie de l'héritier des Pendragon. Il ressortit sa lame de l'homme qui s'effondra. Mort. Se retournant comme une ombre et virevoltant entre les coups de couteaux et d'épées, la silhouette encapuchonnée anéantissait quiconque se dressait sur son chemin. Les assaillants revenaient toujours, l'attaquant par derrière, mais connaissait tous le même sort : la mort, longue et douloureuse pour certains, pour d'autres brève et rapide. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Le dernier attaquant, remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que lui, s'enfuit en lâchant son épée au sol. La forme encapuchonnée sortit un poignard et s'apprêtait à le lancer en direction du couard, lorsqu'une plainte agonisante retint son geste. Elle se détourna et s'approcha de Merlin et d'Arthur, qui, blessés tous deux, étaient penchés sur un Sir Léon expirant. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et retira sa capuche. Merlin et Arthur crurent s'étouffer en découvrant une femme. _Je n'arrive pas à y croire_ , pensa Merlin totalement sous le choc. Cette dernière ne leur accorda aucun regard et examina Sir Léon. Un long silence, entrecoupé par le souffle rauque et irrégulier du mourant, s'en suivit.

\- « Il va mourir, finit par dire la jeune femme d'une voix calme et limpide.

\- Ne pouvez-vous donc rien faire ?, la supplia Arthur sans réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Que je suis Mère Nature ?! La seule chose qui peut sauver votre ami est la magie.

\- Donc il est condamné », se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune femme eut un drôle de sourire :

\- « Poussez-vous, lança-t-elle à Arthur, en se penchant au-dessus de Sir Léon et en commençant à psalmodier des incantations.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, s'écria Arthur en s'éloignant vivement, effrayé.

\- Et surtout fermez-là ! Mais quel idiot celui-là ! »

Arthur se releva et regarda Merlin avec des yeux exorbités, il était partagé entre l'idée d'arrêter cette femme pour sorcellerie ou de la laisser faire car elle sauvait la vie son chevalier.

\- « Elle nous a tous sauvé la vie, rappelez-vous en, lui murmura Merlin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, et puis elle n'a pas usé de magie pour nous aider, elle en use pour sauver un chevalier de Camelott !

\- Je …

\- C'est bon, les coupa la jeune femme en se relevant, il se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes et sera prêt à se mettre en route. J'ai fait du bon boulot, s'auto-félicita-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _Pas comme toi, Emrys … Je dois dire que tu n'es pas aussi impressionnant que je le pensais._

Merlin tressaillit et la regarda, la peur aux yeux.

\- …., commença Arthur

\- … Oui … dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas toute la journée, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit (enfin) Arthur d'une voix sincère, merci infiniment, sans vous nous serions morts, tous trois. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre aussi bien, et certainement pas une femme, mais sachez que je vous dois la vie et que j'ai une dette envers vous, dont je m'acquitterai. Je suis le Prince de Camelott, Arthur Pendragon, si c'est de l'or que vous souhaitez en récompense vous l'aurez et …

\- Je n'ai que faire de votre or, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne vous tourmentez pas, le fait que vous ne m'ayez déjà pas arrêtée pour « sorcellerie » vous acquitte de votre dette envers moi. »

Elle tourna les talons et appela son cheval en sifflant doucement.

\- Mais … attendez !, tenta Arthur totalement abasourdi par l'attitude totalement étrange de la femme.

Elle se retourna en l'entendent l'appeler et lui envoya un sourire énigmatique. Soudain un des assaillants qui n'était pas mort, dans un dernier effort se leva et lui enfonça son épée sanguinolente dans le dos, en la retournant plusieurs fois. La jeune femme hoqueta de douleur, et son visage se transforma en une grimace de souffrance. Arthur sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita vers elle, en achevant son ennemi. Elle se tint la poitrine, là où la lame était ressortie, en tremblant. Au moment où elle s'effondra à terre, sa tête cogna un rocher et un terrible craquement se fit entendre. Merlin et Arthur se hâtèrent vers elle. Et sans dire un mot, le Prince la prit dans ses bras, et fit un signe à son serviteur pour qu'il s'occupe de Sir Léon et des possibles survivants. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans le froid et le calme de la nuit. Épuisés et accablés par la douleur d'avoir perdu tant des leurs. Le chemin du retour fut sinistre le chemin de la vie l'est beaucoup plus.

 **Fin Flashback …**

Morgane resta stupéfiée pendant quelques secondes par le récit que lui avait fait Merlin, sans rien lui caché. Cela avait duré près d'une heure à vrai dire. Elle ne savait par où commencer : devait-elle s'enquérir de la santé de Merlin en premier ? Ou demander des nouvelles de leur mystérieuse sauveuse ? Ou encore s'attrister sur le sort des malheureux chevaliers qui étaient morts au combat ?

\- « Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi dire …, balbutia Morgane.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, si ce n'est que sans cette singulière jeune femme, je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui », répondit la Magicien en souriant légèrement.

A cette pensée, Morgane se jeta au cou de Merlin, et le serra fort contre son cœur :

\- « Ne dit pas des choses pareils !, le gronda-t-elle, sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens …

\- Morgane …, tenta de la consoler Merlin

\- Attend un peu !, le coupa la pupille du Roi, tu as dit que c'était une Sorcière ?

\- Euh … Oui, mais où veux-tu en …

\- Et elle sait qui tu es ! Elle t'a appelé Emrys par télépathie. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, murmura Merlin, la seule chose que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie : au moment où elle s'est fait transpercer par l'épée, j'ai eu accès à ses pensées, ses émotions et ses sentiments pendant quelques secondes. C'est quelqu'un de bien… Ou alors à défaut de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Arthur va le dire à Uther tu crois ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir acquiescé lentement.

\- Je ne l'espère pas. Il la condamnera à mort, alors qu'elle est innocente !, s'insurgea Merlin.

\- Il me ferait la même chose s'il l'apprenait, chuchota Morgane, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non ! Je ne pense pas, au contraire … »

Merlin s'interrompit en entendant frapper à la des appartements de Lady Morgane. Les deux amants se regardèrent, effarés, si quelqu'un venait à cette heure-là, ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Merlin se précipita sous le lit et Morgane se leva rapidement, arrangea ses vêtements et essaya de se donner un peu de contenance. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et découvrit sa servante sur le seuil :

\- Gwen ! Mais que fais-tu là ? A cette heure ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Madame, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous préparer. Une réunion importante va avoir lieu dans deux heures et vous devez y assister.

\- Une réunion …, commença Morgane qui avait peur de comprendre.

\- Par rapport à l'embuscade d'hier, mais je n'en sais pas plus, lui avoua Gwen sur le ton de la confidence. Mais en fait, à qui parliez-vous ?

\- Pardon ?!, s'exclama Morgane en rougissant violement.

\- Quand je suis arrivée, je vous ai entendu chuchoter et …

\- Tu as déliré, voilà tout ! Maintenant viens m'habiller », trancha-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

Guenièvre la suivie docilement, de plus en plus consternée et inquiétée par l'attitude de sa maitresse. Merlin, toujours caché sous le lit, espérait que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps : il fallait arriver dans les appartements d'Arthur avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Heureusement pour le jeune Magicien Gwen partit chercher des draps et les quitta. Merlin sortit de sa cachette en soufflant, il embrassa rapidement mais passionnément l'élue de son cœur et partit au plus vite vers la chambre de son maitre.

…

Merlin ralentit le pas en arrivant face aux appartements d'Arthur. Il était à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte persuadé qu'Arthur serait encore en train de ronfler lorsque :

\- « Arthur ?! Mais que faites-vous levé ?, s'étonna Merlin.

\- Où étais-tu ?, demanda Arthur d'une voix froide que Merlin ne connaissait pas.

\- Euh …

\- Ne réponds pas que tu étais avec Gaius, je viens de le voir. Il dit que tu es parti tôt aujourd'hui et que tu as une habitude étrange depuis un certain temps.

 _Traitre que tu es Gaius !_

\- Des cuisines, je viens des cuisines, j'étais allé chercher votre déjeuner, répliqua Merlin.

\- Soit. Et bien où est-il ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon déjeuner !, cria Arthur de l'habitude de son valet, _parfois j'ai l'impression de tellement peu le connaitre._ Tu es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ?!

\- Un peu des deux je suppose Monseigneur, répondit Merlin d'une voix glaciale, il en avait plus qu'assez des questions incessantes d'Arthur.

\- Ecoute Merlin, tu me caches quelque chose et je le sais …, commença Arthur en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- _Sans rire,_ pensa Merlin

\- … mais si je ne peux plus te faire confiance, tu n'as plus rien à faire à mon service, termina-t-il.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que Monseigneur souhaite », conclut Merlin froidement en tournant des talons, laissant Arthur totalement désappointé.

Arthur ne souhaitait absolument pas congédier son valet, qui était, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, son meilleur ami il pensait qu'en menaçant Merlin, celui-ci parlerait. Il avait eu tort, terriblement tort. Merlin avait changé, il était plus sûr de lui, plus irritable, où était passé son naïf et timide valet ?

…

Dire que Merlin était en colère serait un euphémisme : il était fou de rage. Il rentra en trombe dans l'office de Gaius, en hurlant tout le _bien_ qu'il pensait d'Arthur. _Toujours à me traiter comme son chien, son esclave après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ?! Il n'a même pas confiance en moi ?! Je suis donc condamné à passer pour le valet idiot d'un Prince arrogant alors que je pourrais être beaucoup plus ! Mais qu'est-ce je dis … Non Merlin tu n'as pas le droit de penser cela, reprend-toi ! C'est ton Destin d'être aux côtés d'Arthur. Mais à quel prix ?! Au moment où il saura pour mes pouvoirs, il me fera tuer sans états d'âmes !_ C'est donc en plein conflit intérieur que Merlin ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un murmurait un sort. Des yeux virèrent aux mordorés et Merlin s'effondra doucement dans un lourd et profond sommeil. Derrière lui se trouvait Morgane, toujours le bras tendu et le souffle court.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi une review ;)**

 **bisous¤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou :)**

 **Merci à tahury, le Poussin Fou, et fandemerlin pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ;)**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir le nouveau personnage, qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ;)**

 **Bonne lecture mes cocos !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cercle bleu et soleil couchant**

Morgane était allée prévenir Gaius de l'état catastrophique dans lequel se trouvait Merlin et lui expliqua le sort qu'elle avait essayé de lui jeter pour le calmer.

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, murmura Morgane, lui qui est toujours si doux et si gentil … Parfois son comportement m'effraie … il peut être si sombre …

-Ne vous inquiétez Lady Morgane, la fatigue sans aucun doute, répondit Gaius d'un air sage

\- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes !, accusa-t-elle, c'est sans doute plus grave que ça !

\- Peut-être que si vous me laissiez le temps de l'examiner je pourrais vous donner une réponse satisfaisante, répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton catégorique.

Morgane se tût en le fusillant du regard et Gaius la rassura tout de même, lui garantissant qu'elle avait bien fait et alla s'occuper de son apprenti, tout en vérifiant l'état de sa patiente qui était toujours inconsciente. En se retirant, le regard de pupille d'Uther fut attiré par la _patiente de Gaius_. En effet elle était très belle, bien qu'elle semblât très mal en point.

…

Arthur était atterré par son nouveau valet _George_ , qui arrivait à plaisanter sur des brosses et du cuir. Il n'en pouvait plus, où était donc Merlin ? Accompagné de son ennuyeux serviteur, il se rendit sur le terrain d'entrainement. Sir Léon s'approcha de son Prince lui demandant si tout allait bien.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien, je me suis juste disputé avec Merlin et maintenant il n'est plus … à mon service. »

Le chevalier ne rajouta rien, se doutant un peu de la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient disputés. Il repensa brièvement à ce qu'il avait vu dans les écuries, puis adressa un sourire à Arthur lui assurant que tout allait s'arranger.

…

L'entrainement terminé, Arthur se changea et descendit pour aller déjeuner en compagnie de son père et Morgane, sa _sœur._ Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, il remarqua l'étrange silence qui y régnait et l'attitude chagrinée de Morgane.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyent à la droite de son père, le Roi.

\- Elle s'obstine à ne rien me répondre, répondit Uther à sa place.

\- Vous ne pouvez comprendre, répliqua-t-elle d'un air rembrunie.

\- Tu t'es fâchée avec Gwen ?, la questionna Arthur.

\- Pff, ce n'est qu'une servante, fit remarquer le Roi.

\- Non, elle est bien plus que ça, elle est mon amie !, claqua Morgane.

Arthur ne rajouta rien, si Morgane ne voulait pas parler, elle ne parlerait pas. Il se décida d'aller lui rendre visite le soir-même, peut-être se confierait-elle à lui.

\- En fait Père, pourriez-vous me trouver un autre valet que ce George, celui-ci m'est insupportable, questionna le Prince.

\- Pourquoi donc, où est passé l'autre idiot sans cervelle ?, s'étonna Uther

-Il s'appelle Merlin !, gronda Morgane, elle serrait si fort ses poings sous la table que ses ongles lui avaient transpercés la peau. Et il n'est pas idiot, rajouta-t-elle tout bas.

\- J'ai dû le congédier pour un temps indéterminé, répondit Arthur en regardant étrangement Morgane.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?! Parce que tu n'es pas capable de te réveiller seule comme un grand ?!, s'écria-t-elle, coupant la parole au Roi.

\- Non, et la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes disputés ne regarde en rien », répliqua Arthur en observant Morgane d'une manière de plus en plus suspecte, seul Uther ne semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

Morgane, face au regard de plus en plus insistant d'Arthur, se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle, sans ne rien avoir mangé.

…

Morgane se précipita vers les appartements de Gaius, elle avait compris la raison de l'état de Merlin : Arthur l'avait congédié. Soulagé que ce ne soit que ça, elle rentra dans l'office du médecin, demandant des nouvelles de Merlin.

\- « Il est réveillé Morgane, tu peux aller le voir.

\- Je vous remercie Gaius, enfaite comment va-t-elle ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant la jeune femme.

\- Mal… Parfois je me demande si elle se réveillera un jour …

Morgane lui adressa un sourire contrit et alla dans la chambre de Merlin. Ce-dernier était assis sur le rebord de son lit, l'air penseur.

\- « Je suis tellement désolé Morgane, murmura-t-il.

\- … Pourquoi tu dis ça Merlin ? Tu n'as rien fait ?

\- De mon comportement … Jamais je ne m'étais énervé comme cela … C'est juste que ce manque de reconnaissance me …

\- Je sais, le coupa Morgane en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais un jour il saura et un jour il comprendra, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- … au moins grâce à toi, je n'ai pas détruit le laboratoire de Gaius par colère, répondit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Enfaite si un peu mais rien de très grave, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Merlin blêmir, heureusement que je suis arrivée, sans vouloir me vanter bien évidemment.

\- Bien évidemment Lady Morgane, répliqua Merlin en souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Cependant je pense qu'Arthur se doute de quelque chose pour nous », s'exclama-t-elle d'un air plus sérieux.

Devant l'air consterné du jeune Sorcier, elle lui expliqua leur entrevu du déjeuner.

\- « Oui … Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est cela qu'il me reprochait de lui cacher … notre relation et non ma magie.

\- Mais quand il l'apprendra …, marmonna Morgane d'une voix lasse.

\- Nous aviserons au moment venu, éluda Merlin.

\- Il ne nous pardonnera jamais cette trahison.

\- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire du tort, philosopha-t-il, enfaite dis-moi comment était la réunion sur l'attaque d'hier ?

\- Elle a été annulée par Arthur, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle. Et concernant cette jeune Sorcière qui vous a sauvé, qu'est-ce qu'on fera si Uther la fait condamner ?

\- … Espérons qu'Arthur ait l'intelligence n'épargner ce détail à son père.

\- Nous pouvons d'ores chercher un plan pour la faire évader.

\- Attendons de voir ce qu'il décide, raisonna Merlin, n'oublie qu'elle sait qui je suis et …

\- MERLIN !, l'appela Gaius en criant, vient m'aider ! »

Morgane et Merlin sautèrent hors du lit, prêt à aider le médecin. Ils sortirent de la chambre du jeune Sorcier et remarquèrent que la jeune femme était en proie à de terribles convulsions que le médecin ne parvenait pas à calmer.

\- « Vite va me chercher de torchons humides !, s'écria Gaius, beaucoup de torchons Merlin !

Alors que Merlin se précipitait hors de l'office, Morgane essayait de calmer la jeune femme, et Gaius cherchait un remède, une solution dans un de ses nombreux livres poussiéreux.

\- Elle ne respire presque plus, cria Morgane paniquée.

\- Je cherche, je cherche, pourvu qu'elle tienne bon…

…

Merlin ne courait pas à travers les nombreux couloirs du château. Non, il volait. Il se déplaçait si vite, qu'il avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il en eut d'ailleurs la nette impression lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et sa tête taper contre le sol froid.

\- « MERLIIIIIN ! cria une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ?!

\- Arthur !

\- Mais où coures-tu donc comme ça ?

\- Je ramène des torchons humides pour Gaius, la jeune femme qui nous a sauvés est en train de mourir, lui répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire.

\- Mourir …? répéta Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mourir, répéta Merlin en perdant progressivement son sourire niais et en réalisant l'horreur de la situation. MOURIR, hurla-t-il en se relevant et en partant en courant vers l'office du vieux médecin.

Arthur ne sachant que faire décida de suivre Merlin qui disparaissait déjà à l'angle du couloir.

…

Au moment où Morgane se demanda quand Merlin arriverait enfin, ce-dernier ouvrit la porte à la volée, portant une bonne vingtaine de torchons humides.

\- « Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! La prochaine fois cours plus vite !, lui cria Morgane.

\- Ha ha, très drôle si tu savais qui j'avais rencontré en chemin …

\- Qui ?

\- Ton frère, c'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a retardé, rajouta Merlin en épongeant le front de la pauvre malheureuse. Gaius ! Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé un remède !

\- Je cherche Merlin, je cherche !

\- Vite ! Quelque chose !

\- Je pense que …, dit le médecin en relevant la tête.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita vers son étagère d'où il sortit un petit flacon au contenu verdâtre, et revint en courant vers la table.

\- Maintenez la moi !, cria-t-il pendant qu'il versait le contenu du flacon dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Voilà cela devrait contenir et faire disparaitre l'infection.

Soudain, comme par enchantement, la mystérieuse femme se calma, et les deux amants purent souffler. La Sorcière, soulagée, se précipita dans les bras de Merlin et l'embrassa tendrement, devant le sourire amusé de Gaius.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois encore m'occuper de la cicatrisation. Je vais sans doute devoir la recoudre, annonça Gaius.

Merlin et Morgane sourirent et sortirent de l'office discrètement.

\- Tu veux faire un petit tour en forêt ? , proposa Morgane.

\- Je te suis, depuis qu'Arthur m'a relevé de ses services, j'ai tout mon temps pour moi.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Arthur, caché derrière un pilier, avait tout entendu. Il était abasourdi. _Ce n'est pas possible … Morgane et Merlin … Ensemble ?! Invraisemblable ! J'avais pourtant dit à Merlin que cela devait cesser ***** !_

…

Arthur, totalement stupéfait, retourna à ses appartements en titubant, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. _Merlin et Morgane … Enfin Merlin quand même !_ Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur une chaise comme un pantin désarticulé. Il avait maintenant deux problèmes à résoudre : premièrement le fait que la _femme_ qui leur ait sauvé la vie soit une sorcière et deuxièmement que Morgane et Merlin aient noué une relation plus qu'amicale. Et accessoirement le fait que Merlin ne soit plus son serviteur lui posait aussi problème car George lui tapait sur les nerfs. _Bon,_ se dit le Prince, _la solution ne va pas tomber du Ciel … Mais attendons encore un peu, on ne sait jamais._

Après être resté plus d'une heure immobile sur sa chaise à réfléchir, l'héritier du trône décida d'aller faire un petit somme et de régler tous ses problèmes le lendemain, _comme on dit si souvent, à quoi ça sert de faire le jour-même ce que l'on peut remettre à plus tard._

…

Morgane s'était discrètement éclipser avec son cheval gris pommelé jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous, un endroit magnifique où personne d'allait jamais. Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'admirer la rivière aux reflets chatoyants qu'elle entendit des bruits de sabots sur le sol. Elle se retourna et aperçut la jument baie de Merlin galopant vers elle. Elle sauta de son cheval, le laissant savourer l'herbe grasse de la prairie, et s'avança vers le jeune Sorcier.

\- « Allons-nous travailler ma magie aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai pas le courage, entre la partie de cache-cache sous le lit ce matin, mon renvoi, mes sautes d'humeur, le réveil de cette inconnue qui de plus est une sorcière et les soupçons que nourrit Arthur à notre égard ... Ça commence à faire beaucoup pour une seule journée.

\- Je comprends, sourit Morgane, et si nous nous reposions juste, toi et moi ? » proposa-t-elle.

Merlin de répondit pas, mais s'assis au sol et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Et ils restèrent là longtemps sans rien dire, juste à savourer ce petit moment ensemble.

Merlin voyant le soleil se coucher commença à se lever. La pupille se roi, à regret, l'imita.

\- Je dois partir en première, lui murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je sais, mieux vaudrait pour ma tête que personne ne nous voit ensemble », répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il l'aida à monter sur son cheval et la regarda s'éloigner au galop sur son beau cheval gris. _La grâce incarnée,_ se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

…

Lorsque Morgane rentra dans l'enceinte de la Cour, des serviteurs se précipitèrent vers elle pour s'occuper de son cheval, elle les congédia d'un geste de la main. Elle voulait prendre soin de lui toute seule.

Elle rentra dans les écuries et attacha sa monture au poteau le plus proche. Elle lui caressa doucement le chanfrein et flatta son encolure. _Pour sûr, Sabre, tu es le plus beau et le plus affectueux des chevaux,_ lui murmura-t-elle en riant au secouement de tête du cheval qui semblait acquiescer Tout en le débarrassant de sa selle et en le pensant, Morgane observa l'estafilade courbé qui marquait le cheval au-dessus de son œil. C'était la provenance de son nom _Sabre_. Un pur-sang remarquable qui avait été offert il y a quelques années à Uther par un riche seigneur du Nord. Mais du fait de son caractère impétueux et fougueux, presque personne ne pouvait l'approcher … Sauf elle. Un lien s'était créé entre eux. Maintenant Morgane savait que sa magie en était la source mais cela ne l'effrayait plus, elle en était contente même. Elle caressa délicatement son entaille qui partait de la naissance de l'œil. Sabre ne broncha pas et le regarda intensément de ses grands yeux sombres et soudain posa tête contre la sienne.

La jeune Sorcière avait terminé de bouchonner son Sabre et le rentra avec les autres chevaux lorsque un renâclement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se figea instantanément et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face-à-face avec un étalon noir superbe, impérieux, d'une allure majestueuse aux courbes fines et délicates, qui contrastaient avec l'aura de puissance magistrale qu'il imposait. Sa longue crinière noire encadrait sa tête et de ses grands yeux bruns aux cils allongés, ce pur-sang _elle en était sûre _ la fixait avec insistance. Elle remarqua avec étonnement un cercle bleu qui entourait l'œil gauche du cheval. De ses naseaux dilatés il soufflait, faisant gonfler son poitrail à chaque inspiration. Morgane, subjugué par une telle beauté froide et sombre, approcha sa main de lui. Mais ce dernier, hennit et se cabra violement. La pupille du Roi, recula vivement et tomba au sol en trébuchant contre un seau. Elle se releva prestement, prise de peur, face à ce mystérieux cheval qui la fixait toujours avec plus persistance et partit.

…

Dans l'office du médecin, Gaius finissait la préparation du diner en grommelant. Merlin, bien qu'il ne soit plus au service du Prince, ne l'aidait toujours pas pour la cuisine et avait disparu tout l'après-midi. _Avec Morgane bien évidemment_. Bien que cela le réjouisse, le médecin craignait que le Roi le découvre. Surtout il connaissait l'aptitude de son apprenti à être discret. Et effectivement il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il posa les assiettes sur la table, prêt à commencer tout seul, lorsque son regard tomba sur sa jeune patiente. Il secoua tristement la tête, persuadé qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. _Quel gâchis…_ Il s'assit sur sa chaise et piqua négligemment de sa fourchette un morceau de jambon lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid le traverser de part en part. Il se leva et, consterné, alla fermer la porte qui s'était étrangement ouverte. Un autre courant, cette fois-ci, glacial et puissant, passa sur lui et le fit tituber. Gaius frissonna. Le froid lui mordait les jambes, le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Et soudain toutes les bougies s'éteignirent. Le calme revint. Le médecin, inquiet pour la vie de sa patiente se précipita pour les rallumer. Il alla chercher ses couvertures supplémentaires lorsqu'il remarqua une légère inflexion de la jambe gauche de la jeune femme, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

De grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, noyant Gaius dans un paradis céleste infini.

…

Morgane venait de rentrer dans ses appartements en se massant le poignet. _J'ai dû me le tordre en tombant, quelle idiote je suis,_ maugréa-t-elle. Elle remarqua qu'une seule bougie était allumée, ce qui l'étonna fortement : Guenièvre allumait toujours toutes les bougies. Alors que Morgane s'activait à embraser d'autres cierges, elle repensa à sa servante et se rappela qu'elle lui devait des excuses. Elle se promit de lui en présenter le lendemain. La Sorcière hésita pendant un instant à utiliser la magie pour faire brûler les chandelles, _ce serait tellement plus simple_ , se murmura-t-elle, mais renonça : elle en avait assez fait aujourd'hui. Enfin ses appartements étaient tout à fait éclairés, elle sourit de satisfaction et décida d'aller se changer. Il lui fallait dormir. La journée avait été longue. En se retournant, Morgane laissa échapper un cri de stupeur et vacilla en apercevant Arthur assit tranquillement dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, la mine sombre.

\- « Mais que fais-tu là ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur battant encore fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Je devais te parler, répondit son _frère_ laconiquement.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre demain, je suis fatiguée !, répliqua Morgane.

\- Cela doit cesser immédiatement, dit Arthur d'une voix qui se voulait froide, mais qui paraissait plutôt inquiète.

\- … Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ?!, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Toi et … Merlin, assena-t-il brutalement.

Morgane resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

\- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ?

\- Quelques heures, répondit Arthur en lui expliquant comment il l'avait découvert dans l'office du vieux médecin.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Personne.

\- Et bien que cela reste ainsi, dit Morgane d'une voix sans réplique. Je t'en prie tu peux disposer.

Arthur la regarda avec des yeux exorbités, se demandant s'il rêvait où Morgane venait bien de la congédier comme un vulgaire serviteur.

\- Mais tu comprends à quel point cela est grave ?, s'écria-t-il, si quelqu'un d'autre le découvrait ! Père le ferait tuer et toi …. Et toi il te ferait enfermer dans tes appartements pendant des mois.

\- Oui cela m'a l'air terrible … Mais je n'ai pas peur du Roi. Et non je ne renoncerai pas à Merlin.

\- Morgane sois raisonnable, tenta Arthur.

\- Raisonnable …, répéta-t-elle tristement, peut-être que toi quand tu aimeras, tu sauras pourquoi je te dis ça. Maintenant laisse-moi, je t'en prie. Et reprends Merlin à ton service. De grâce.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de protester que Morgane le poussait hors de ses appartements.

…

Merlin arriva en sifflant dans les appartements de Gaius et s'arrêta net en apercevant une jeune femme, à peine vêtue, assise à sa place en train de manger doucement.

\- Euh … Bonjour ..., dit-il d'un ton incertain.

\- Ah Emrys … Quelle surprise déplaisante, répliqua-t-elle avec une froideur calculée.

\- … Je suis navrée que vous ayez été blessée et …, continua Merlin sans se laisse démonter.

\- Moi aussi je le suis et sans doute plus que toi.

\- Mais nous vous devons la vie, le Prince Arthur et moi et …

\- C'est vrai que s'il avait dû compter sur toi et tes talents de magicien, vous seriez tous deux en train de servir de souper aux vautours. Quand je pense que tu es censé, toi le grand Emrys, être le Sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'ait jamais porté … Cela me laisse perplexe.

\- C'est pourquoi nous vous avons ramené ici afin d'être soignée par le meilleur des médecins et …

\- Ne vous offensez surtout pas, mais seule ma magie m'a guérie. Certainement pas le médecin, répliqua-t-elle en lançant un sourire faussement désolé à Gaius.

\- Et vous allez être remerciée par le Roi en personne pour avoir sauvé la vie de son fils, continua Merlin d'une voix forte car il commençait à ne plus supporter les interruptions incessantes de la Sorcière.

\- J'aurais dû le laisser mourir. On croit rêver, je lui sauve la vie et lui m'envoie aux flammes. Tu peux croire que si ton Prince bien-aimé croise mon chemin, jamais il n'aura d'héritiers.

\- Il ne va pas vous dénoncer, vous savez il n'est …

\- Même toi tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Je partirai demain à l'aube et jamais tu ne me reverras Emrys. Merci tout de même d'avoir tenté de ma sauver, lança-t-elle à Gaius.

\- Pourrais-je au moins savoir votre prénom ?, demanda Merlin totalement dépassé par les évènements.

La jeune femme se figea et se retourna lentement.

\- Dans le temps, on me nommait Aurore.

…

* * *

 *** réf. l'épisode de la saison 2, dans lequel Morgane découvre ses pouvoirs.**

 **Si vous souhaitez choisir quelques traits caractéristiques pour le nouveau personnage, dites-moi par reviews.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez .**

 **Reviews ;)**

 **Bisous¤**


End file.
